Have fun with my Brother
by stygianxiron
Summary: A request. Kol and Caroline almost take it too far. one shot.


How had they ended up here? That much didn't really matter to the pair of vampires. What mattered was where they were going to go from here. Caroline was attempting to pull Kol into her home by the collar of his shirt but the house did not allow it. **"I'm not invited in,"** the original explained between breaths of heavy air. His eyes were dark and fangs exposed. He was ready to feed and Caroline was trying to stop him. _"Seriously? Just get inside, I'm inviting you inside."_ She scrambled with her words but when she had finished she was successful with bringing the elder inside, shutting the door behind her. Eh, like that would stop him.

_"No, you can't!"_ she placed her hands firmly on his shoulders, "_Not again, not while it's something that can be used against you."_ She was referring to the pact between the Originals and Mayor Lockwood. Kol had already broken it various of times but had been lucky not to get caught, but how long would that luck last? Caroline needed him safe, he was helping her with Klaus, helping her deal with the Hybrid that had taken an interest in her despite her constant rejection of him. It seemed easy for him, since Kol despised his own brother more than Caroline did.

He grabbed her hands with his own, his pressure on Caroline increasing as his annoyance grew thin. **"I'm hungry,"** he stated simply in a low growl and Caroline knew he was more than willing to throw her aside and go on the hunt. _"No!"_ she was surprised by her own, demanding voice**. "You can't stop me, little girl."** _"The hell I can't."_

In that moment the features in Caroline's face changed, the area around her eyes were rough, a darkness filled her eyes as her fangs protruded from her lips. She bared them, then violently pushed the elder against the nearest wall. Kol laughed, but despite this moment of amusement the hunger in his eyes did not dissipate. He allowed them this intimate interaction though he would otherwise be uncomfortable with someone being this close to him. **"I like you like this,"** the words surprised even himself. **"Fierce and powerful. You're just as beautiful this way,"** by this point his voice was hoarse and he didn't know if it was because of his attraction to the younger vampire at this moment or his need to feed.

She studied him, and suddenly she realized just how close they were. She felt the familiar hunger in her own body now, the kind of lust she had worked hard to ignore. Was it the sudden use of her energy or something else that made her react in this way? For a moment, she almost let him go. Instead, she kept him where he was and without hesitation she dug her face into his neck, fangs piercing his skin.

He growled, ripped the blonde away from him and pushed her up against the opposite wall, mimicking in her previous act. One of the frames hanging on the wall fell with a shatter and she let out a low grunt of pain as his teeth sunk into her. She was aware of everything at that moment, the sound of their rushing blood and the smell of it. When he pulled away from her the two locked eyes and in that mere second a sense of primal understanding had been met. With blood stained lips Caroline moved in to lock lips with Kol and he had met her half way.

They tasted each other's blood, kiss after kiss, as Caroline's hands rushed to unbutton his collared shirt. His were busy pulling the straps of her patterned dress over her shoulders until the fabric fell to the ground. When his shirt met the same fate the two of them moved towards the couch in the sitting room. When they were close enough, Kol threw her down on her back and followed her, fingertips running along the side of her legs as he kissed the bottom of her navel up to the top of her abdomen. He looked up at her then, his vampiric features still intact only the shroud of hunger had been replaced with one of lust. A lust so furious he was sure the only one who could meet his demands was the young vampire he was on top of and soon he would have her.

Caroline propped her upper body up, reaching for his waist line as she began to undo his belt. She was going to move in closer for another kiss when suddenly a sound from upstairs was heard. Whatever sensation she was running on had instantly washed over her. Her current predicament was almost too unbelievable for her own eyes which were now wide with concern_. "What was that?"_ she asked in a low breath before the creaking floor went off again for the last time. She pushed Kol off of her and rushed upstairs at full vampire speed until reaching her bedroom. Blood still stained the ends of her blonde hair, her neck bare with nothing but her companions bite marks decorating it. She pulled one of the straps of her bra back up as she hesitantly looked around her bedroom. She noticed the wind from the open window pushing the curtains from side to side; a detail that had not been present in the room before that moment. Turning to her bed she noticed a rolled up piece of paper. The image shocked her enough to keep her in place but soon enough she drew up enough courage and bent down slightly to grab it. Cerulean orbs looked over the familiar handwriting and as she read the words over and over in her head. She knew then, she would be a goner soon_**; Have fun with my brother**_.

**"Not much a sport, is he?"** Kol broke the silence with his sudden appearance from behind her, his hands resting at the top of her waist, his fingers pulling at the top hem of her underwear. A look of annoyance suddenly took over her now normal features as she turned away from Kol violently with just as harsh of a voice. _"Get out of here." _**"Now, now, I'm sure we can-"**_ "Get out!" _She dropped the paper down by her feet then began to push the elder out the door of her room. When she had succeeded in doing so into the hallway Kol took the moment to let himself out, leaving Caroline anything but satisfied; wondering just what it was Klaus would do to the both of them now.


End file.
